If it's you
by healangels
Summary: Turns out someones a virgin and seems to be quite embarrassed about it but when his princess comforts him decides it time to get it over with but she's scared hell regret it but what she needs to realize is he won't regret it if its her cameronxkirsten


After a long week of stitching they all hung out at Cameron's for some drinks. They all seemed to be having fun sharing stories from their past. How Camille got arrested in Mexico and some random guy, that she's sure was a drug dealer, bailed her out. How Linus wanted to be cool so bad in high school but always fail. How Cameron one night, got rejected by twenty girls in high school. How Kirsten got stupidly drunk a bar with Camille and made out with the bar tender. It was all fun and games till Linus said a secret that wasn't his.

Linus had already had a bit to much to drink as it was, spilling juicer secrets by the second, entertaining the group. They all had been light heard things he'd probably never remember saying. As he started talking about the time he so called " _banged 6 girl_ " last week, Kirsten couldn't help but comment, "Yeah right Linus the only girl you can get is Camille". Everyone laughed but Linus, as he seemed to take a huge offence to it commenting back, "At lest I'm not like Cameron". Cameron froze but let it slide and the girls looked at him confused. "What? Are you trying to say Cameron has not gotten some recently", Camille asked talking a sip of her beer. And its unsure weather it was due to her offence on Kirsten comment or level of intoxication but Linus comments back, "No I saying Cameron's never gotten any at all". Camille and Kirsten are still looking at him confused so he simplifies it, "Cameron's a virgin". The girl's eyes widen and Cameron froze solid, then suddenly Camille and Linus bust out in to a drunken laughter. Kirsten sat silently as she sees Cameron's face change to a sense of embarrassment. Camille couldn't help herself laughing, "That's priceless". On that comment Cameron gets up and head to his room under his breath, "I think it's time for you guys to go home". Camille and Linus leave still laughing and joking saying how Cameron takes things to seriously. But Kirsten stays following him to him room. "You know Cameron, there's nothing wrong with it", Kirsten says softly not really sure how to comfort him as she close the bedroom door behind her. She walks to wards him as he sits at the edge of him bed not making eye contact with her. She runs her hand through his hair and focuses him to look at her, "Look Cameron, I get it you were made to feel so fragile… always made to fell scared of hurting yourself… always made to feel self-conscious of the scare". Kirsten could see in his eyes that she was hitting the right notes but he still felt embarrassed.

He escaped her grabs and looked down under his breath, "Its ugly… it scared girl… it's repulsive… it ruined my life". Kirsten out of nowhere takes off his shirt exposing his scare. With on hand she forces him to look at her with the other she traces the scare. He's eyes are in disbelief as he hears her voice, "Cameron its not ugly… I'm not scared… it's not repulsive… and it didn't ruin your life". Cameron stands up softly and Kirsten smiles. She places a kiss on his scare; he's fixated on her. Softly she speaks, "There's noting wrong with you Cameron". She stares up at Cameron and her stares at her.

Suddenly Cameron pins Kirsten up august a wall kisses her passionately catching her by surprise. He grabs both her hands guiding them above her head pining them down as he kisses her. Kirsten kisses back unsure what's happening but surely is enjoying it. Kirsten softly moans in his moan as he deepens the kiss, "Cameron". He releases her hand promptly placing his hands on her hips. She runs her hands through his hair clearly enjoying herself and much as Cameron. He grids his pelvis in to her, letting her feel his erection through he black sweats, making her grin in to the kiss. Then suddenly Kirsten's mind catches up to her, "Cameron you don't have to do this". She pushes him back a little, "You really don't have too Cameron, you don't have to do it just to do it". Cameron stares at her, "but I want to". Kirsten looks him in the eye, "Cameron I don't want you to regret it". Cameron grins, "If it's with you stretch ill have nothing to regret". He catches her by surprise but she smiles.

Cameron leads her to the bed laying her down. He trails kisses down her neck as she lets out a small moan. He hands play with her shirt as he kisses her soon taking it over her head. He kisses down her adamant till he reaches her shorts slowly taking them off. Her kisses her deeply and she runs he fingers on the edge of he's sweats. He takes them of and unhooks her bra. Slowly guiding it as he admires her beautiful body. Grinning to himself in disbelief that he was doing it with a girl as beautiful and Kirsten. Kirsten surprises him by changing positions flipping them so now she on top straddling him. She kiss his chest tracing his scare with her index finger. He lets out a moan as she kisses his scare. Kirsten then slides off his underwear slowly, allowing her to see his erection. She bit her bottom lip only turning on Cameron even more. She takes it in her hands and kisses the tip. Suddenly she places it in her mouth and starts moving up and down it. Cameron places his hand in Kirsten's hair not pushing or forcing her just gently cursing her head and she sucks on him. Cameron moans in pleasures encouraging Kirsten to do it more. "mmm Kirsten" he moans out, "Baby". As Kirsten comes up for a bit Cameron take this opportunity to flip them back around. He gently takes off Kirsten's black lace panties. He positions him self at her entrance, slowly guides him self in to her. The both let out a moan as he started pumping in and out of her. Picking up speed, she follows him in perfect rhythm. Kirsten moans out, "oh Cameron". They both are getting close. The both cum and Cameron claps on Kirsten. He them lays down beside her pulling her to his chest. Kissing her deeply before they both fall asleep. Soft whispering, "I love you" as she closes her eyes leaving her smiling. Head to his heart, mind at peace. "I told you I'd have nothing to regret… as long as it was you Princess" he softly say to himself before going to sleep.


End file.
